Milk
by SilverMoon75
Summary: When Yoruichi goes over to Orihime's for a quiet place to drink her milk, she gets more than she bargained for when she finds the redhead in an extremely provactive postion. WARNINGS: EXPLICIT YURI D0N'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Hime Spills Her Milk

Milk

A/N: Yo, peeps! What's up? This is my first yuri fic and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to send me any type of review. Flames don't bother me, they encourage me to get better. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

*Walks out of room*

*Runs back in a second later with Yoruichi in tow*

Before I forget, there should be a disclaimer. If you please, Yoru-nii.

Yoru-chan: Anna does not own Bleach and isn't getting any money out of this fic. She does for her own...enjoyment.*smirks at me*

*pointed glare at Yoruichi* *then smirk*

I also do this for you and your little hime's pleasure too. *Yoru blushes, I smirk*

Anyway, as Yoruichi said, I do not own Bleach. So no lawyer people need to come to my house and steal my money. Oh, and Yoruichi owns Orihime and her pussy.

Yoru-chan: *tickmark* SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Sheesh, I'll get on with the story. Take a chill pill.

Anyway, enjoy the show!

Her fingers thrusted roughly in and out of herself as she worked herself to completion. Her lips parted, letting loose sultry moans of her crush's name. Her red hair fanned out beneath her head, framing her face. Her dark gray eyes, full of lust and want, were currently closed in pleasure. Her well-gifted chest rose rapidly as she breathed raggedly. Her body was slicked with sweat, glistening in the light of her bedroom. Inoue Orihime was erotically beautiful.

Her fingers continued their job, working their master to an orgasm. Orihime felt the telltale-tightening coil of heat in her abdomen and started thrusting with abandon, desperate to feel explosive pleasure. A few more thrusts sent her over the edge. Orihime came hard, her juices coating her fingers and splattering on the sheets. Orihime's lips formed the name of her crush as pleasure took over her mind.

"Yoruichi!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Shihoin Yoruichi was currently on her way to Orihime's house. As she walked, she thought about all the things that had led her to this point. The fact that Kisuke was now dating Hiyori and the paper walls were way too thin to cover up their moaning, especially when Hiyori screamed at the top of her lungs as he pleasured her. The other fact that Ichigo was having the same problem with Rukia. Yoruichi didn't want to go to the Soul Society. All she wanted to do was a quiet place where she could enjoy her milk and it was too much trouble to go all the way to the Soul Society. She didn't really know Chad and Uryu well enough to go over to either of their houses. So that left her only option as going over to Orihime's.<p>

She arrived at the redhead's a few minutes later. She opened the door, using the spare key she knew Orihime kept underneath the mat. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She was searching for Orihime when she heard the busty redhead scream.

"Yoruichi!" Said woman rushed into the girl's room, wondering how she had known the Goddess of Flash was in her home. She opened Orihime's door and was met with a very delicious sight. The healer was lying on her bed, her hair spread wildly around her face, strands sticking to her face in places. Her body was glistening with sweat. Her legs were spread apart and Yoruichi could see that the girl was cuming violently, her body shaking slightly from the force of her pleasure. Her lips were parted, Yoruichi's name pouring again and again from her lips. Yoruichi felt herself getting wet as she watched the girl,

'So she wants me just like I want her.' She said silently. The thought made her smirk and she leaned against the doorway, waiting patiently for her little princess to come back to her senses.


	2. Yoru Gets Her Milk

A/N: Okay, welcome to the second and final chapter of Milk! I have finally finished my first fanfic, so I am really excited and y'all enjoy it! I must once again send my thanks to JuusanOkami, Himeko63, Yumiko-Shiomi, and Echosis for reviewing my story and adding to their favorites and alerts. You guys rock! I also must thank the people who have just stopped by and read this. Thanks peoples! I love you all!

*Orihime enters the room*

Oh, hi Hime-chan. Have you come to say the disclaimer this time?

Hime-chan: Uh huh.

Well, go on.

Hime-chan: Anna-chan doesn't own Bleach and is receiving no money for this.

Well, only in the form of my readers' praise. But, Orihime-chan is right. I obiviously do not own Bleach or else I wouldn't need to be writing this. I'd just put it on the show and in the manga.

*Yoruichi walks in and drags Orihime out to get busy*

*Author grins* Well it seems those to are eager to start, so on with the show!

**Milk**

Orihime returned from her high, panting heavily. She kept her eyes closed, not ready to face the reality that it hadn't been the purplette pleasing her but her herself. Her senses alerted her to someone else's presence. She immediately pulled up the covers, shielding herself. Her eyes snapped open as she came face to face with the object of her affections. Her face turned cherry red in embarrassment.

"Y-Y-Yoruichi-san, um, what are you, uh, doing here?" the girl asked nervously.

"Why so nervous, Orihime?" the cat asked slyly. Orihime's face got redder.

"Wh-what are y-you talking about?" she responded, trying and failing to keep from stuttering.

"Come on, Orihime. You're stuttering and blushing. It's obvious that you're hot and bothered by something." she answered. The redhead's face grew ever redder at the woman's choice of words.

'The way she's acting…Does she know what I just did?' she thought apprehensively.

Yoruichi smiled at the flushed teenager. 'I guess I'd better stop teasing her before she completely loses it.' she thought. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the girl. She grabbed the young girl's chin, tilting her head until their eyes met. Orihime's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"Y-Yoruichi-san" she whispered faintly, captured in the other's amber gaze. Yoruichi smiled at the girl.

"I know that you want me Orihime" she began. Said girl blushed as red as Renji's hair.

"And…" she continued, "I want you too." she said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Yoruichi pulled back, smiling lightly. Orihime opened her eyes, staring in awe at the women before her. Yoruichi grinned.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked. Orihime nodded mutely. She smirked and moved until their faces were just inches apart.

"Then you won't mind if I do it again." she whispered, capturing the other's lips in a fiery kiss. Orihime pressed up against Yoruichi, not wanting to break the kiss. Said woman licked the healer's lips, asking for entrance. The teenager complied eagerly and Yoruichi slipped her tongue into the warm moist cavern. A loud groan issued from her hime as their tongues came in contact. Yoru searched every crevice, moaning the taste. He girl tasted like honey and wasabi, but strangely, the weird combination intoxicated the cat. She ravished the younger's mouth, unable to get enough. Orihime moaned again, tangling her fingers in purple locks. She pulled out her hair tie, allowing the violet strands to flow freely down their owner's face.

Yoruichi pulled from the kiss and began to scatter soft kisses down Orihime's neck. The redhead moaned, pushing the woman closer. At a certain spot, the girl moaned especially loud.

"Y-Yoruichi." she moaned, pushing her closer to that spot. Yoruichi licked, sucked, and nipped at the spot, marking the girl as hers. After she was comfortable that she'd left a noticeable hickey, she continued downward until she got to her breasts. She nuzzled them before she captured one of the nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it. Orihime nearly screamed, arching into her touch. Yoruichi started pinching and rolling the other nipple in her hand. Orihime's moans filled the room as her fantasies finally came true.

A while later, Yoruichi switched breasts and began to palm the recently abandoned nipple. After they were both red and pert, she continued trailing kisses down Orihime's body. She stopped once she got the girl's navel, swirling her tongue around the outside of it and occasionally dipping her tongue into it teasingly. More moans emerged from the redhead's mouth, encouraging the cat. She kissed down till she reached her pussy. She glanced back at Orihime and gasped slightly at the sight before her. Orihime looked down at her with lust-hazed eyes. Her body was flushed with desire, sweat dripping down. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she panted her nipples red and begging to be sucked. Her lips were plump and swollen from kisses. A delicate blush painted her cheeks, her hair a halo around her head, completing the erotically angelic image of Orihime Inoue. Yoruichi licked her lips and their eyes met, lust and desire shimmering thickly in the air between them, Orihime smiled and nodded for Yoruichi to continue.

Receiving the consent she needed, the woman ducked between Orihime's legs. She kissed her way up the pale legs before, starting with her calves and stopping at her upper thighs. She began to nip and suck at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, leaving hickeys in her wake. She glanced at the girl for one last confirmation. Orihime smiled and nodded again. In that look, Yoruichi realized the girl completely trusted her. She grinned and settled in between the legs of her soon-to-be lover's legs. Hime's entrance was red and swollen, the lips wet from her ministrations. Her clit rested above it, throbbing and sensitive, just begging to be sucked. She licked her lips and gave the entrance a long, slow, tantalizing lick. A gasp and then moan were heard from the girl above. Her hips bucked into Yoruichi's mouth, causing the woman to smirk at her princess's want. She repeated the motion, smiling when she got a louder response then before. She plunged her tongue into the other's jewel and began to explore. A scream was heard and fingers tightened in her hair, yanking her closer. She took this as encouragement and began to delve in deeper. She moaned at the sweet taste of her hime's juices. Her tongue started to lash at the inner walls as the scent of her lover's sex enthralled her.

She continued to explore her new treat. At a point deep inside her lover, Yoruichi came across a bundle of nerves that made the teen above her scream. She put more pressure on that spot, loving the sounds that dripped from her girl's mouth. All of sudden, Orihime's walls clenched down around the cat's tongue, the heat intensifying, before juices began gushing out of her lover's core. Orihime's screams echoed around her room as she came, Yoruichi drinking in every drop.

Yoruichi moaned quietly as the hot liquid erupted out the jewel and into her mouth. It was sweet and sticky, coating her mouth. Gradually, the amount of liquid decreased until it stopped Orihime's orgasm over. Yoruichi pulled away, looking at Hime. Her eyes opened, slightly glazed over from her high.

"W-wow. "she said, smiling at the cat. Yoru leaned up and nuzzled her redhead, grinning.

"Glad you enjoyed it." she said. The girl nodded.

"Um, Yoru-chan?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Uh, have you, um, cum yet?" she asked, blushing. Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Hime. I'm fine." she lied, her sex throbbing as if trying to alert the girl to her deceit.

"But, I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me." she responded softly. Then surprisingly, Orihime forced her Yoru-chan on the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling. Yoruichi blinked in surprise, staring at the girl above her. Her hime smirked, causing Yoru's pussy to burn with desire.

Orihime smirked down at her lover, ready to repay her in full. Her lips descended hungrily onto the woman's, stealing her breath. She groaned at the taste of chocolate and cherries. The taste was mixed with her own juices, making her extremely horny. She traced her tongue across her mouth, seducing the entrance into opening. She thrust her appendage into the moist cavern, coaxing her kitten to play. Their tongues danced around each other, causing Yoruichi to moan. Hime explored the previously unmapped territory, claiming it as her own.

She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. She smirked her sweet smile as she saw the look of need in her mentor's eyes. She sat up and began to relieve her of clothing. Once the fabric was out of the way, Orihime practically eye raped her woman. Her lips were plump from kisses taken; beads of collecting in various places, making it appear as if her chocolate skin was shimmering in the light. Want burned in those amber orbs, causing Orihime to start to get wet again. She took every inch of the body she longed for so long, memorizing every curve.

'I'm in love with an Egyptian goddess.' she thought as she continued her ogling.

Yoruichi chuckled, bringing Hime's attention from her chest to her face. She saw an amused expression painted on her lover.

"Are you just going to ogle my body, sweetie, or are you going to make me cum?" she asked, unabashed. Orihime blushed at the light reprimand, deciding to answer with actions rather than words. She made her way down to twin globes, leaving a trail of love bites.

Once she arrived at her destination, she began to lap at the chocolaty treat before her. Groans issued from above, cheering the girl on. She glided her tongue over brown nubs, coaxing them to erection. After this was accomplished, continued on her journey, kissing and sucking on her dessert.

She licked the rim of her navel, nipping along the edges.

'Mmm, go lower Hime-chan." Yoru moaned in need.

Orihime obeyed, moving on to the forbidden fruit. Her tongue began to flick the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again, driving Yoruichi insane. Then, her tongue outlined the entire entrance, getting a loud moan from Yoruichi. She lapped and sucked at the lips, groaning at the taste. She pulled back somewhat reluctantly, a loud sound of disappoint coming from beneath her. She smiled reassuringly at her lover. She leaned over and opened a bedside drawer. She rummaged inside it for a minute and pulled a double-sided dildo. A look of surprise took over Yoruichi's features. Another smirk graced her partner's face.

"You wanted me to make you cum, right?" she said, giving Yoruichi an innocent look, turning her on even more. Orihime inserted one side into herself, moaning loudly in pleasure. Then, she climbed back on top of Yoruichi.

"Ready?" she asked kindly. Her lover nodded in response. She thrust into her pussy harshly. A loud scream of pleasure filled the room. Taking this in stride, she began thrusting hard and steadily into her lover. The dildo thrust deeper into herself, causing a moan to escape her mouth. Moans and groans resounded throughout the house. The bed began to creak from the surprising force of Orihime's thrusts. The room grew hot from the passion that raged between the two females, causing more sweat to slide down their flushed forms. Yoruichi screamed when Orihime struck her G-spot dead-on. She started to attack that spot mercilessly and repeatedly.

Her lover's rose in a beautiful arch, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Then her juices spurted all over the dildo, her body beginning to tremble as her orgasm took over her mind. A few more thrusts sent Orihime over he edge for the third time. Her arms to weak to support her, she fell on top of her lover, her eyes seeing nothing but white.

The two came down from their highs a few minutes later, panting raggedly. Orihime rolled off her lover and pulled out the dildo. She put it back in the drawer and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Yoruichi nuzzled her, pulling the girl into her arms.

"Thank you, Hime-koi." she whispered into her hair. She nodded in acknowledgement, barely able to stay awake. Yoru chuckled again.

"Goodnight, koibito" she whispered as she too began to nod off.

"'Night Yoru-koi." she muttered as she fell asleep. Yoru pulled her closer to her chest before she too was claimed by the darkness.


End file.
